The 80th Hunger Games
by Bradie Daughter of Hebe
Summary: Submit your own tribute. Details inside.Sponsor your tribute, give ideas for the arena, and vote on the victor. Who will win? Closed! We need gamemakers! PM me if you want to be part of the games.
1. Submit a Tribute

**Submit your own tribute! *Required fields**

*Name

*District

*Age

*Looks

*Personality

Family

History

Reaping Clothes

*Chariot outfit

*Interview outfit

*Weapons

*Strengths

*Weaknesses

Preferred score

Preferred death (this doesn't mean your tribute will die. You may also sponsor your tributes)

Friends

Hobbies

Arena ideas

*Volunteered/chosen

**Thank you for your tributes! May the odds be ever in their favor!**


	2. List of Tributes

**Okay, I have a few tributes ready. District 11 is apparently a hit. Come on! P.S-If you've submitted a tribute, you can also submit a mentor. BUT- there are only 12 mentor spots. I will only consider your mentor if you have already submitted a tribute. You can submit as many tributes as you want, as long as there are spots left. Also, I need them to be unique. We need variety. **

District 1 Girl: Kathy Hill-Submitted by _CamillaAsgreen_

District 1 Boy: Hunter Wildthorn-Submitted by _BeeFonesxx_

District 2 Girl: Bianca Davis-Submitted by _BiancaBlairJackson (_That would be moi.)

District 2 Boy: Ryan Armstrong-Bloodbath

District 3 Girl: Maydi Summers- Submitted by _ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo_

District 3 Boy: Arnold Rodriguez-Bloodbath

District 4 Girl: Nika Trendall-Submitted by _xionrules76321_

District 4 Boy: Caspian Cranford- Submitted by _Riley Coyote_

District 5 Girl: Sonia Fusco-Submitted by _Joyce C. Cali_

District 5 Boy: Merry Hall-Submitted by _RhiannaNekozawa_

District 6 Girl: Fate Devialski-Nomir- Submitted by _TecNicolorkrystal_

District 6 Boy: Marvin Jerrae-Submitted by _BeeFonesxx_

District 7 Girl: Agitha Alison Black- Submitted by _.Bookworm._

District 7 Boy: Rye Pilsman-Submitted by _BeeFonesxx_

District 8 Girl: Audrina Throndew-Submitted by _BeeFonesxx_

District 8 Boy: Tripp Leroy Vance-Submitted by _MCR-luver4all-etenity_

District 9 Girl: Arellia Crestfall-Submitted by _rainbowcupkakes_

District 9 Boy: Nathan Gestort-Submitted by _Poisoned Quinn_

District 10 Girl: Ichigo Hana-Submitted by _Skai Breeze (I'm so sorry! This was the only girl spot left!)_

District 10 Boy: Carter Sorrels-Bloodbath tribute

District 11 Girl: Riley Rynne-submitted by _I'm busy saving the world_

District 11 Boy: Christopher Winston- submitted by _JD747_

District 12 Girl: Lorraine Xin-Submitted by _Delcatty546 (I think that's how you spell it.)_

District 12 Boy: Marty Jones-Bloodbath tribute

**Remember- places are first come, first served! Don't hesitate! Make sure you check the list every time you want to submit a tribute. Read the reviews. Make the tributes unique. We need some tragic lives, but we need some good ones, too. If you are signing up a Career, they shouldn't have a life that's too tragic, but it's good to have a couple of sad kids determined to win the games. Place your bets, sponsor your tributes- the best sponsored kids have the best chance. Make sure your tribute wins!**

**(Sponsoring can only be done by private message. Betting will be held after all the tributes have been chosen. May the odds be ever in your favor!)**

**P.S-I will only hold reservations for 24 Hours. This is because of a certain popularity District 4 Girls have. If you miss your chance, I will choose the next request for that slot. ONLY MAKE RESERVATIONS IF YOU KNOW YOU'LL BE COMING BACK TO FF THAT DAY! So, La Morgana, make sure you send me your tribute quickly, or I'll choose one of the other two! **

**Sincerely, BBJ**


	3. Gamemakers Needed!

**Hello, citizens of . I am the head Gamemaker for the 80****th**** Hunger Games. If you would like to be a game maker, please PM me. I need eight people for the job, so please PM me as quick as you can. I'll be setting up a website that will serve as a meeting area. Thank you! **

**P.S-Please look at the reviews for arena ideas. Thanks!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hello… Bianca B. Jackson here. How are you today? **

**Good. How am I? **

**VERY ANGRY!**

**There has been a… for lack of a better word… decrease in daily reviews. **

**COME ON! **

**P.S-You are allowed to make more than one tribute…**

**Unless, of course, you are a game maker. Hint, hint.**


	5. Reapings finally!

**Okay! I was tired of waiting (I'm super impatient) for tributes to come in, so I made the remaining four boys bloodbaths. Now… the reapings.**

_**District 1**_

The escort walked up on stage. Hundreds of kids crammed into the square. Among those kids, only two or three weren't praying their name would be drawn. After the mayor droned on and on about the uprising, the escort walked to the podium.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she gushed. "Ladies first!" She drew a slip of paper from the glass bowl.

"Maddie-"

"I volunteer!" called Kathy Hill. She walked up on stage, wearing a beautiful summer dress. Her boyfriend James yelled, "You go, baby!"

Kathy smirked.

Before the escort could even call out the tribute's name, Hunter Wildthorn sprang forward.

"I volunteer!" Half of the girls sighed as Hunter walked up on stage. Kathy rolled her eyes at the boy.

When they were escorted into the Justice Building, Kathy sat alone on a comfortable couch, waiting for James to come. When he did, he pulled her into a kiss that Kathy hoped would never end.

Sadly, it did.

"I get to live in Victor's Village with you, right?" James asked.

"But of course," Kathy crooned. "Sponsor me, will you?"

"But of course," James mocked, earning a giggle from Kathy.

Meanwhile, Hunter had problems saying goodbye to his parents.

"If you're killed by that Kathy Hill…" threatened Hunter's dad.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Then, Kathy and Hunter were on the train.

_**District 2**_

The escort pulled a name out and read it.

"Bianca Davis."

The crowd was too busy laughing to hear the one volunteer, Bianca's sister CeCe.

Bianca frowned at the crowd.

"Watch me win," she muttered.

A twelve year old, Ryan Armstrong was reaped. Someone who was betting cried out, "Why do we get the weak squad this year?"

Sadly, Ryan and Bianca were alone when they had their goodbye time.

"Hey… it's really unlikely that we'll even survive the cornucopia," Bianca whispered.

"For me. You… you may just be our next victor."

Bianca hugged him.

_**District 3 **_

"Maydi Summers!" called the escort.

"I volunteer!" Ceeara Regano said, but Maydi didn't let her onto the stage.

"No. I got this."

Before the escort could even call out the name for the boy, Arnold Rodriguez yelled, "I volunteer!"

The escort threw her hands up in the air and muttered, "Why do I even bother?"

_**District 4**_

The square gasped when the nicest, smartest, and saddest girl in the district was reaped.

"Nika Trendall." The girls who wanted to get reaped scoffed and rolled their eyes.

"I don't want the Capitol to think I care about her. I'm _not _volunteering. No-no. Nika Trendall-HA!"

Nika shook her head at Adria. Tears rolled down Nika's best friend's cheeks. Nika looked at the clouds. Her lucky symbol, a star, was faintly outlined in white.

Maybe… maybe Nika would come home a victor.

"Blaine Cranford!" called the escort.

"Blaine!" cried Katherine Cranford.

"I volunteer!" yelled Caspian Cranford. Katherine burst into tears as her brother stepped on the stage.

"Caspian, Caspian, Caspian," she sobbed into his chest in the Justice Building. "Please, please, please! Win!"

_But then, Nika would have to die! _Caspian thought.

"I'll try, Kat-Kat." Katherine gave him another squeeze. Blaine walked over to him.

"What she said," Blaine said with a smirk. His cocky attitude masked hurt. Did Caspian think that Blaine wasn't capable of surviving?

Meanwhile, Nika was embracing three people.

"Please… don't die, Nika!" cried her little brother.

"I'll see you soon, Matt." Nika's father handed her a chain with a pentagram on it.

"It was your mother's," he said softly.

"Oh, thank you, dad."

"Bye, Nika." Adria was the only person who hugged Nika back. "Love you, good luck."

_**District 5**_

Like District 2, when Sonia Fusco was called up, all that was heard was laughter. The blonde simply smirked. Her face fell when she caught sight of the TF tattooed on her wrist.

"I'll win this for you, Tatiana. I'm still sorry, baby girl," Sonia whispered. "And, oh-ho, there ain't nothing getting in my way this time.

"Merry Hall!"

Sonia groaned. Why on earth did she have to be paired with the one bisexual in the district?

"Have fun dying," Sonia muttered while shaking hands with him.

While saying her goodbyes, Sonia's former boyfriend Chaz came up to her.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have left you when I heard that you were pregnant-"

In response, Sonia gave Chaz a well deserved smack on the cheek.

_**District 6**_

"Fate Devialsi-Nomir!" called the escort.

Everyone laughed.

"Devil number's finally going to the devil!" they howled. Fate "Devil number" walked to the podium.

"Will you _shut up?" _

"Marvin Jerrae!"

The boy who was Marvin Jerrae burst into tears. He trembled as he stood beside Fate.

"Oh, you poor thing," Fate said comfortingly. Through tears, Marvin smiled at her. In the Justice Building, Fate hugged him.

"Be glad you've earned my trust," Fate chuckled.

"Now… now you're scaring me."

"Okay, then."

"Fate!" cried her brother, Martin.

"Oh, I'm so rude. Marvin-Martin. Martin-Marvin."

"Bye, Fate. Mom and Dad are busy right now… so… I'm giving you two extra hugs."

When Martin left, Fate noticed Marvin was still all alone.

"I can share."

_**District 7**_

"Agatha A. Black!" called the escort.

"Aw, man," she whimpered.

When Agatha got to the top of the stairs she turned toward the audience.

"What? Nobody?"

"Rye Pilsman!"

Rye put on a brave smile and walked toward the stage. He looked toward his mom, who was bawling.

Rye walked to the podium.

"It's alright, Mom," he said into the microphone.

"Aww…" said everyone in the square.

_**District 8**_

"Audrina Thorndew!

"Drina!" cried Decca.

"For you, Lavinia," mumbled Audrina. Audrina rubbed the bracelet Decca gave her. She blew a kiss to Decca and held up her wrist.

"Tripp Vance!"

_Not him, _moaned Audrina inside her head. He was Dylion's boyfriend. Audrina had a crush on Dylion, and what really hurt was that Dylion dumped her for Tripp.

"A homosexual has never won the games," she muttered in Tripp's face.

"There's a first time for everything."

Audrina embraced Decca.

"Hey, Tripp." Decca handed him a green bracelet.

"Really, Decca?" sighed Audrina.

"Well… if not you… I'd like Tripp to win. You know, so we can get a victor this year."

"Your support for me is phenomenal."

"Don't worry. I'm betting on you."

_**District 9**_

"Arellia Crestfall!"

Arellia walked bravely to the stage and faced the audience.

"I hope someone out there sponsors me," she muttered.

"Nathan Gestort!" called the escort.

Nathan shrugged and walked onstage.

_**District 10**_

Ichigo Hana walked onstage.

"I thought we were supposed to be reaping _girls _right now!" called someone from the silent crowd.

"Oh, shut up." Ichigo smiled at Bill.

"Carter Sorrels!" The twelve year old walked onstage. He shook with fear. Tears threatened to spill over his long lashes.

"Hey. You'll get more sponsors if you don't cry," Ichigo said. Carter looked up at her hopefully.

_**District 11**_

Riley Rynne shook her head at her friend Danielle. Riley's father yelled, "Finally!" His daughter touched the burn on her arm, the scar on her face, the bruise on her cheek.

"Christopher Winston!"

"Someone volunteer so we can eat!" yelled Chris's so-called family.

Riley grabbed the microphone from the escort.

"Hey! He wins, the entire district gets food!"

"And if he doesn't?"

"You starve."

"So there," Christopher muttered.

Riley only had one person she really wanted to say goodbye to. But, Danielle didn't come early enough.

"Don't you dare lose, Riley! If that Christopher Winston wins, lord help him!" screamed her father, hitting her in the back.

"And if I do?"

"You get to face the Winston's."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

_**District 12**_

Lorraine Xin wanted to be in the Hunger Games. She wanted to help the kids who were starving in the Seam. Like her.

She didn't exactly care about the boy who would be going with her.

Heck, she didn't think he'd last the bloodbath.

But she did expect him to be from the biggest and most hungry family in the Seam.

"Marty Jones," she muttered.

Lorraine hugged her parents then got on the train.

Let the 80th Hunger Games begin!

**Rah! Rah! Finally, I got the reapings up. I didn't go into as much detail as Suzanne Collins did, but she didn't have twelve reapings to do. **

**Regarding sponsorship…**

**I will ask a question. Depending on how easy the question is, I will choose three items. The first person to PM me and answer the question right gets to choose one item to give to the tribute of their choice. The next person to PM me with the right answer gets to choose between the remaining items. The third person gets the remaining item. I'll take out the gifts that have been taken.**

**Today's question: What kind of pet does Octavia have? ANSWERED!**

**Today's sponsorship gifts: Burn medicine and gallon jug of water.**

**Love, Head Gamemaker BBJ.**


	6. On the Train with Sonia Fusco

**Okay! Two chapters in one day! I'm being nice. New rule on sponsorship-one answer per question. The remaining sponsorship gifts will be added to the next question, along with the three **

**Sonia Fusco POV**

I sat on the train, staring at my wrist.

"Tatiana," I sobbed. Why did I kill her? Why did I abort what could have been the best thing that ever happened to me. My escort walked in.

"Why haven't you changed clothes?" she scolded.

"Sorry, I was too busy mourning my daughter!" I wanted to scream. I ended up saying, "Just tired, that's all."

"Oh. Well, hurry! You'll miss dinner!" I pulled on a loose white shirt. It had long sleeves and a cute black buckle just below my chest. It gathered up some of the shirt, leaving me with cleavage I definitely didn't want. I sighed and pulled on the black pants. They subtly flared out from my knees to the floor. I eventually found some nice black flats.

Merry's eyes popped out of his head when he saw me.

"Get your gay eyes off my chest," I said harshly.

"So much for being friends," my escort muttered.

"Can we just eat?" my mentor asked with a sigh.

"Sure. If Merry can look at his food instead of my body."

"Hey-" Merry began. I shoved mashed potatoes in his mouth, which I knew he was allergic to. Merry coughed and sputtered.

"You said we need to eat," I said innocently to our mentor.

"Yes, but I think that Mr. Hall can feed himself."

"Just making sure." I smiled in satisfaction at the hives appearing on Merry's face.

"I hate you!" he said with a swollen tongue.

"Ditto," I chuckled. I helped myself to the mashed potatoes.

"Eleven," mumbled Merry. I raised an eyebrow.

"Eleven!" he repeated.

"I think he said, 'I'm leaving,'" said my escort.

Merry nodded fiercely.

"Thank god he's gone!" I exclaimed. I threw my balled fists in the air. "Yes!"

"Worst pair of tributes yet."

"You said that when I won," chuckled my mentor.

"I know that."

"Come to think of it, you say that every year!" he laughed.

"I know that! Why can't I just get District 4 and get to go to the beach every year!"

That's when we rolled into the capitol.

**Today's sponsorship question: (Refer to Catching Fire) When Katniss was in the elevator, Johanna says she wanted to rip the midnight blue dress with diamonds off her back. She wore the dress during the victory tour. In which District did Katniss wear it? **

**Gifts: two vials of poison, three days worth of food, and one explosive.**


	7. On the Chariot with Nika Trendall

**I admit that was a little hard, but there was three days worth of food, poison, and explosives! It's all worth it! Most of you were wrong. But, it is answerable. Ask POISONED-QUINN! Oh, yes! She answered what might be the hardest question in the story! **

**I will be doing another SYOT that is less confusing. FINE! THERE ARE NO LIMITS ON ANSWERING! **

**That means all of you who chose mice get something. PICK YOUR… WHATEVER.**

**P.S-I'm making a wall (as in face book) using this website called m y f a k e w a l l . c o m **

**Nika Trendall POV**

I hated the Capitol. It was away from all my friends, family… everything.

But, one thing I loved was Caspian. He was so nice.

"Earth to tribute!" shouted my stylist.

"Tribute has a name. Nika."

"Okay, Nikki. Here is your dress…"

"Nik_a. _Ooh!" It was made out of white and blue chiffon. It flowed down to my knees. When it was on, my stylist pressed a button on my back. A pattern of bubbles seemed to be rocketing up my body, as if I'd jumped in a pool.

"Let's get you to the chariots."

"Whoa… Nika," murmured Caspian when he saw me.

Okay, the stylists were getting cliché with the guys. Caspian was wearing what looked like a surfer's outfit.

We got on to the chariot. I grabbed Caspian's hand.

"If I fall, you're catching me!" I whimpered.

The crowed cheered for the district 1 tributes. I agreed with them. Kathy Hill looked absolutely stunning.

Finally, we were riding off. We didn't get a gasp at all, but the capitol kept cheering. Toward what might be the end of the procession, we heard a gasp.

I turned and looked at the district twelve tributes. Lorraine and Marty's hair seemed to be on fire. Running down their brown unitards were fake lava flows. The glowed and dimmed randomly.

Their stylists had turned them into volcanoes.

When we got in the elevator, I got the "privilege" of standing beside Lorraine.

"I like your dress," she said.

"I like your lava flows."

"Is that what these are? I thought they were burning ribbons. I'm so stupid. You seem smart. Allies?" Lorraine said.

"Alright, Vulcan." I shook hands with Lorraine.

**What do you think? Okay, here is the question for today…**

**What did the morphling pain on Peeta's cheek? **

**Prizes: first aid kit, weapon, warningjay (a mutt that will warn the owner if something or someone is coming. It is a bird that will fly off of the owners arm when the owner is in danger.) **

**If you answer this correctly, the tribute of your choice will get any of the above three items. (Applies to all questions.)**


	8. Training with Fate DevialskiNomir

**Fate Devialski-Nomir POV (District 6)**

I walked into the gym, where my eyes immediately flew to a rack full of random spears. However, these would probably be fancier than what I'd get in the arena… and much fancier than what I'm used to. Ha. I can just make a spear. Haven't I done that countless times in District 6? (Not because I hunted. I just needed something to do.)

But, one thing I was seriously bad at was survival skills. I was stranded in this huge walled-off garden (this was when I was seriously starving, and trying to pick plants). You're wondering how on earth I got stranded. Well, these pranksters who had no idea I was in here decided to put barbed wire on the tops of the walls. I had eaten a bug that almost killed me. And, hey, the edible plants section could tell what type of setting the arena was in.

No such luck.

There was everything from coconuts to pine cones to… snow? These strange plants were sitting on the table, and the instructor told me which ones were safe to eat. I looked over at the Gamemakers, who were enjoying my bewildered expression. The one in the purple cloak with fur trim smiled at me. She had brown straight hair and kind blue eyes. However, if you looked close enough, you could see a mischievous glint in her sapphire irises.

I turned back to the table. The instructor took out a knife and slit the stem. A gush of water spurted out.

"Cool, thanks," I said.

I decided to work on my archery-which basically sucked.

I began to walk faster when I saw Kathy Hill, finding random weapons in the arena to use on the archery. I stopped when Merry Hall threw a shuriken and sliced off three inches of Kathy Hill's long red hair.

"Ooh!" said Hunter Wildthorn beside me.

"Merry!" screeched Kathy. "How on earth is my stylist supposed to get me sponsors when I look like a boy!"

"Uh… you still have really long hair-"

"Well, my hair looks like someone from 12 cut it!"

"Oh, that's it, Hill!" yelled Lorraine Xin. Nika Trendall tried to hold her back, but Lorraine broke loose. Merry threw one of his shurikens between them, effectively cutting off the fight and an inch of Kathy's bangs.

The Gamemakers continued to watch with amusement.

**Day of Training Scores**

I gulped as they called my name. Grabbing one of the shurikens (which I had been training with for days) I threw it across the room, landing a good stick in the wall. The Gamemakers nodded approvingly. I laid my hand on a trident, who's leather grip felt unbelievably soft in my hand, and hurled it towards the archery range. It stuck a human silhouette directly in the heart. One of the Gamemakers applauded, but the head Gamemaker shot her a look.

"This is the twelfth time you've done that, Joyce!"

I grabbed another shuriken and tossed it at the bag for boxing. It cut a hole, letting grain fall out. I started a fire (which was definitely not my strong point) and made something that I'd made using the tesserae grain. The Gamemakers nodded again.

"You may go, Miss Deviaslki."

**Later**

Marvin sat beside me, sometimes throwing scared looks at me. Poor kid.

**Kathy Hill-10**

**Hunter Wildthorn-7 **

**Bianca Davis-9**

At Bianca's name, Marvin gasped.

"She seemed so small…"

**Ryan Armstrong-5**

My mentor gasped.

"Five? For a Career?"

**Maydi Summers-7**

**Arnold Rodriguez-4**

I winced.

**Nika Trendall-9**

**Caspian Cranford-8**

**Sonia Fusco-6**

**Merry Hall-6**

I held my breath and crossed my fingers.

**Fate Devialski-Nomir-10**

"Yes!" I squealed. I jumped up and down, effectively weirding out Marvin.

**Marvin Jerrae-6**

Marvin's shoulders sagged.

I quit jumping around and sat down beside him.

**Agitha Alison Black-7**

**Rye Pilsman-5**

**Audrina Thorndew-8**

**Tripp Leroy Vance-9**

**Arellia Crestfall-7**

**Nathan Gestort-6**

**Ichigo Hana-9**

**Carter Sorrels-3 **

"Whoa… that is a _bad _score."

"He could be playing at an angle, Marvin."

**Christopher Winston-7 **

**Riley Rynne-11**

"Dang…"

**Lorraine Xin-10**

**Marty Jones-6**

"Hey, now we know what we're up against."


	9. Interviews with Kathy Hill

**I am suspending sponsoring until the games. PM me and tell me when to give your tribute their gift. Okay, so, this is the last chapter before the games. I'm super excited!**

**Kathy Hill POV**

That idiot Merry Hall had given me what might be the worst haircut in all of Panem.

However, my stylist managed to make it work. He made my bangs choppy as well, making me look dangerous. My purple eyes popped out of my head with the contrasting orange eye shadow. I was wearing a beautiful gown with a crown that looked exactly like the crown the victors get.

"And this is only a glimpse of the future. When you win, I'll make sure you're gorgeous," my stylist said with a smile. I smiled back and kissed his cheek.

Hunter winked at me when he saw me. He made that annoying clicking sound that guys make when they try to pick up a girl.

"Ugh," I muttered. Hunter made a finger gun at me, which was probably more-or-less symbolic.

I was first.

"So, Kathy Hill, what is your favorite thing about being in the Hunger Games so far?"

"The people, obviously," I gushed towards the audience, blowing a kiss in their direction. I aimed directly at the Gamemakers. The one with the brown hair rolled her eyes.

"Have you made any friends?"

"Yes, I have… _bonded _with my fellow tribute. Doesn't he look handsome?"

Much of the audience agreed with me.

"What about enemies?"

"Well, there's this one kid-" I turned and glared at Merry Hall. "-that cut my hair with a shuriken. But, my stylist is amazing."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, his name is James. He's the most amazing guy ever. He's the one who yelled when I volunteered!"

The buzzer went off and I walked back to my seat.

I kind of ignored everyone until Sonia Fusco got to the stage. Her short, boyish hair had been replaced with extensions. I had to admit, she looked good.

She wore a slinky silver dress that went down to her ankles. I caught sight of two letters on her wrist: _TF._

"Hello, Miss Fusco."

"Hey, Caesar." Sonia managed to pull of arrogant, while still being polite.

"Well, many people I'm sure are wondering about those letters on your wrist. What do they mean? Are they your boyfriends initials?"

"No. They were my daughter's. She… er… was a miscarriage."

"What would your daughter's name be?"

"T-Tatiana Fusco. I… loved her more than anything. Now, I'm going to win the games for her."

"So, who would the father have been?"

"This jerk named Chaz who left me when he found out I was pregnant. After Tatiana died, I was a wreck. Chaz tried to apologize to me… but it definitely did _not _work."

The gong sounded. After that suckish interview, I was sure I would win.

That is, until Lorraine Xin came onstage.

"Hi, Miss Xin. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, thank you."

"What were you thinking when you were reaped? Were you worried about your family and friends?"

Tears began to glisten in Lorraine's eyes.

"Well, I was worried sick about my family. I didn't know how I could get back to them. It's so unlikely I won't be victor."

Tears were now spilling down Lorraine's cheeks. I didn't need to worry about her.

"I'm sure you have many friends back home, Lorraine. Name a few."

"Well, there-there are too many to count. I guess now people made a mistake befriending me. Just another tribute friend that will n-never come b-back."

Luckily, the gong sounded in time.

I was _so _ready for the arena.

District 1-meet your next victor.


	10. Day 1 of the 80th Hunger Games

**FINALLY! THE GAMES! **

**Me and the other Gamemakers have been working hard on the arena, and we came to an almost unanimous choice on the arena. Congratulations to delcatty546 for designing the arena for the 80th**** Hunger Games! **

**I'm extremely sorry if your tribute dies in the bloodbath. However, if you went into a lot of detail, your tribute is most likely to survive this. **

**(My tribute will NOT win the games. However, she's a career and she will survive the bloodbath. Ryan Armstrong… not so much.**

**Third Person **

Twenty-four teenagers were waiting beneath the arena. Many were terrified. Few were confident.

Across Panem, citizens were more or less excited about the tributes who would soon rise out of the ground to fight at the Cornucopia. The gold glistened. Weapons shined. Close to the metal plates were small loaves of bread, canvas backpacks, and minute supplies of food. However, in the cornucopia, tent kits and amazing weapons were waiting. Obviously, the Careers would get most of that.

Here they come!

Wearing sturdy jeans, comfortable boots, zip-up cotton hoodies, and cool white tee-shirts. A few tributes were wearing tokens from home.

"Ladies and gentleman, let the 80th Hunger Games begin!" shouted Claudius Templesmith.

The seconds were ticking by. Tributes were amazed at the arena.

The circular arena was as diverse as Panem itself. If you were Maydi Summers, you would have red, orange and brown leaves to your back, flowers to your left, a beach in front of you, and snow woods to your right.

Maydi grinned.

Nika Trendall looked to her right for a reassuring glance at Lorraine Xin.

_Bang! _

The gong sounded. Ryan Armstrong stood at the Cornucopia, helping his fellow tribute with the tent set.

_Fwick! _Kathy Hill sent an arrow into Ryan's back. As a result of shaky aim, Merry Hall sliced off Kathy's hair-again. This sent Kathy into a rage.

Nika and Lorraine had already met up with Caspian Cranford. They ran into the autumn forest, where trees could easily conceal them. They had no interest in the Career pack. However, Lorraine ran back to Bianca Davis. Bianca was holding the tent, at the edge of the snowy woods.

"Follow me!" mouthed Lorraine. Bianca nodded and ran into the woods.

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang._

Ten tributes died in the bloodbath that day.

None of the tributes knew what was in for them…

**Bianca Davis POV**

I watched the sky and counted my fingers as the tributes flashed by.

**District 2-Ryan Armstrong**

**District 3-Arnold Rodriguez**

**District 5-Merry Hall**

I could only guess that Kathy Hill killed him.

**District 6-Marvin Jerrae**

**District 7-Agitha Alison Black**

**District 7-Rye Pilsman**

**District 9-Nathan Gestort**

**District 10-Carter Sorrels**

**District 11-Riley Rynne**

**District 12-Marty Jones**

"Only fourteen left."

I jumped in the air. Sonia Fusco was right next to me. She was holding a spear.

Crap.

"Now it's thirteen."

That was the last thing I heard before the spear entered my body.

**Lorraine Xin POV**

I was awakened by a scream. I looked outside, and a hovercraft was picking up Bianca's body.

Nika and Caspian were awake, since the cannon had woken them up.

"I wonder who that was," said Nika thoughtfully.

"I know who that was! It was Bianca!" I cried.

"What?"

"_Grrrr…_"

"What was that?" Caspian whimpered.

Then, a set of claws raked threw the tent.

**I'm so sorry if your tribute was killed in the bloodbath. **

**Today's question-How many tributes died in the bloodbath Katniss's first year?**

**Rewards: Set of knives, snake anti-venom, bottle of water. **

**Don't answer the first questions. KEEP TRACK OF YOUR REWARDS!**

**Tell me when you answer, whether your right or not, which tribute you want it to go to (if your tribute's dead, try helping out other tributes!)**

**Remember, don't get mad if you get it wrong. I have the last say in these things. **

**(No, two tributes from the same district cannot win.) **

**By the way, if you haven't told me which gift you want, your answers are now null and void. It's a big hassle. Yes, if your tribute's dead, you can**


	11. Day 2

**Hey! So, I'm deeply sorry if your tribute didn't get killed the way you wanted it to. By the way things were going, I would only have four tributes dying in the bloodbath. Anyway, if you answered eleven, you are correct! So, mark on a post-it or something your prize. Your prize will automatically go to your tribute, or, if your tribute's dead, you need to choose which tribute it goes too. **

**Nika Trendall POV**

It took all of my will to keep from screaming.

Caspian ran outside with a knife, probably trying to attack the thing that was attacking us.

_Boom! _

"Caspian!" I screamed. I looked outside, just in time to see Caspian be lifted away.

We ran into the flower filled meadow with all of our supplies. Well, as much as we could carry.

Well… we ran into Christopher Winston there.

He automatically pulled his knife.

In grief, I pulled my trident and jabbed it into Christopher.

_Boom! _

Lorraine squeezed my hand. We walked around in the meadow.

I saw a glint of metal. Metal? In a flower garden.

It was Fate Nomir. No, Fate _Devialski_-Nomir.

Fear glistened in her eyes as she saw me.

"I won't hurt you!" I called as loud as I dared. "I want to be allies!"

"Why not be allies with Christopher Winston? _My _ally!"

I walked over to her.

"My partner just _died." _

"My partner _died _yesterday! Sonia Fusco killed him!"

"Well, I've lost two allies-"

"So. Have. I!"

**Lorraine Xin POV **

**Again**

"Nika!" I screamed. Blood gushed from a wound in her side.

"What the heck? She wanted to be allies!"

"Either kill or be killed, Lorraine." Fate raised her spear.

"I won't hurt you!" I cried.

"Doesn't mean I won't hurt you. I actually want to win."

"So do I!" I tried to reason.

"Obviously not enough to kill."

"I want to be allies," I said, still trying to reason with Fate.

"What, so you can kill me in my sleep?"

"Can't you just, oh, I don't know, _trust_ someone for once?"

"NO! You can't trust anyone in these games, Lorraine."

" Well, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to… to let you kill me."

"You have way too much trust in other tributes," chuckled Fate. "Fine, allies. You've lost both of yours anyway."

"Four. A bear killed Caspian and Bianca."

"No, it didn't." I swiveled.

"I did." Sonia Fusco grinned. She raised her spear.

"Lorraine!"

Fate shot a fiery arrow across the meadow, making a sufficient wall of flames.

"Let's run for it, Volcano Girl," she said, "before Sonia finds a way to-crud. She's already chasing us."

"Almost everything in this meadow is poison," I told Fate. "So, what you need to do is shoot an arrow at Sonia. The arrow should be dipped in the poison."

"I'm a horrible archer!" Fate cried. "That thing with the fire, that was just luck!"

"Then-do you have a spear?"

"Yeah- but I'm pretty good at throwing knives. I have about two dozen strapped in my jacket."

"Smart."

"Actually, it was that District 2 girl in the 74th games who gave me the idea. I just got more knives."

We finally lost Sonia. However, we'd wandered into the snowy forest before we escaped her.

"Here's my camp."

Just at the edge of the clearing that housed the cornucopia, was a snowy white tent.

"I stole it from the two careers left. Nature did the rest. It also works as protection. There are wolves everywhere. They are the most savage things I've ever seen!"

_Boom! Boom! _

One of the cannons was for Nika, I'm sure. But, I could only hope the other was for Sonia.

Unlikely.

I heard a scream from the woods. Audrina Thorndew came racing straight into our tent.

"I don't think the bear mutts are going to follow me in to the winter place."

"_Winter?" _I asked.

"Yeah, can't you tell? That meadow with the water squirting poison flowers is spring, the woods are fall, we're in winter, and that beach is summer! Oh, by the way, Maydi Summers is coming- oh, hey Maydi."

Maydi was gasping for breath. A wound in her wrist was spurting blood and pus.

"It's infected," Audrina said with pain in her voice.

Just then, I little silver parachute floated from the sky.

I rushed outside to pick up the gift.

Then, another parachute fell.

Strange…

I examined the contents when I got back inside.

"Anti-venom… and a first-aid kit…"

"The first-aid kit is Maydi's, obviously," Fate said. "As for the anti-venom, that's mine." Fate pulled up her pants leg to reveal a disgusting wound.

"I have a syringe in my backpack!" I said happily. I opened the black backpack and pulled out the collection of syringes that could either save someone or kill them. "Audrina, you get to work on Maydi, and I'll work on Fate."

I stuck the syringe in the glass bottle that could possibly save Fate's life. I pulled out the plunger, drawing the contents of the bottle inside the needle. Fate winced when I stuck the needle in her leg and pushed on the plunger.

"Hey, Audrina, could you get me a bandage?"

"Sure."

I tied the bandage around Fate's leg.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much."

Panem's anthem played.

**District 2-Bianca Davis**

**District 4-Nika Trendall**

**District 4-Caspian Cranford**

**District 8-Tripp Vance**

**District 11-Christopher Winston**

"Crap. Sonia didn't… what was that?" Suddenly, fearless Fate was terrified.

"What?"

"Listen," Fate whispered.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch. _

"Wolf mutts!" we whimpered.

**So, how do you like? Again, I apologize if your tribute died, but it's inevitable. **

**Question: How did Katniss kill Glimmer?**

**Rewards: Box of matches, water, weapon**

**Here is a website your you to check out. Sign up for extra stuff about the SYOT! **

**8 0 t h h u n g e r g a m e s b b j . w e b s . c o m **


	12. Day 3

**Hey, everyone! I have some good-for-me/bad-for-you news. A week from 6-20-11, I will be at church camp, so I'll be updating as much as I can in the next week. I'll be reciting some verses I seriously need to learn, so you might not get an update as often. But, I'll be posting as much as I can. Like the new pen name/profile pic? I no longer go as BBJ. I go as Angie. **

**Well, since this is the second chapter today, I won't give you a sponsorship question. **

**Maydi Summers POV**

Those wolves attacked me once, and I wasn't going to let them kill me. I seriously wanted to win.

I grabbed my knife and stabbed the first mutt in the neck. Fate helped me by shooting a flaming arrow at the rest of them.

Drina screamed. Using Nika Trendall's trident, Lorraine finished off the rest of the wolves.

We heard a crashing like a wave over in the summer section.

When we got rid of the wolves, we found Audrina, laying on the now red snow.

"Drina," I choked out.

That's when the blaze started. Fate, Lorraine and I jumped back. It was haunting, the burning tent against the white snow and dark sky. Our tent, and all of our supplies, was now a pile of ash.

Scariest of all, were the four violet eyes laughing through the flames.

_Bang! Bang! _

"Let's get out of here, Kathy. I want to win alre-"

I heard a sick, wet sound.

"Hunter just became hunted," Kathy chuckled.

_Bang! _

Three deaths today, and it's not even midnight.

I tried to count up people in my head. Who was left?

_Kathy Hill, me, Sonia Fusco, Fate, Arellia Crestfall, Ichigo Hana, and Lorraine. _I thought. And one of them was dead.

_Fwick! _

Lorraine fell to the ground.

_Bang! _

I was confused. Lorraine was still breathing! Well, sort of.

I turned, and in the light of the fire, I saw Arellia Crestfall.

"As Fate said, kill or be killed."

"I pick kill!" I chuckled, then threw Fate's spear into Arellia's neck.

_Bang!_

That must have been Arellia, because I could still see Lorraine breathing.

All too quickly, Lorraine's breathing slowed.

_Bang! _

**Okay, wow. This SYOT is coming quickly to an end! Tributes are dropping like flies, and in a few more chapters-we'll have our victor!**


	13. It's Almost Over

**Ichigo Hana POV**

At first, I thought it was a cannon shot.

But, no. It was the explosive I saw Kathy Hill setting.

I'd been wandering on my own. Just kind of looking for people to fight with. I wanted to win already! However, that might be hard

Already, I'd been attacked by man-eating wolves, man-eating bears, man-eating plants (I try to get some water out of them, and they attack me!), and man-eating shellfish.

I should've known.

"There are four of us left, Ichigo."

I swiveled around, and I was face to face with Maydi Summers.

"Oh, don't worry I have no intention of hurting you-"

_Shlicck! _

"Maydi?" I asked cautiously.

"Maydi! Maydi, where are you? Maydi!"

_Boom!_

Maydi had stopped breathing.

I ran as fast as I could, away from that evil Sonia Fusco.

I was breathing really hard by the time I got to the spring section (I was in the summer section at first).

I burst into tears. I know, it's not like me. But, now, I get the intensity of these games. There are only three people left and-

_Bang!_

Make that two.

That night, when I watched the sky, I was surprised to see all the people that died.

**District 1-Kathy Hill**

**District 1-Hunter Wildthorn**

**District 3-Maydi Summers**

**District 6-Fate Devialski Nomir**

Sonia was still alive! Aah!

**District 8-Audrina Thorndew**

**District 9-Arellia Crestfall**

**District 12-Lorraine Xin**

Me and Sonia were the only people left in the games.

"Well, Ichigo. Let's get started."

I turned.

There, facing me, were the green eyes of Sonia Fusco.


	14. The Final Countdown

**If you are a reader of TecNicolorkrystal's SYOT, PM her for details on becoming a Gamemaker. We will finally get to see who the victor is! YAY!**

**Sonia Fusco POV**

_Thump! _

I turned and saw Fate Nomir, staring at Maydi's lifeless face.

"Too easy," I muttered. I walked very softly over to where Fate lay. I held back a snicker. Raising my spear over my head, I tiptoed closer. Fate turned and didn't even have a chance to scream. My spear drove into her neck.

_Bang!_

I continued chasing Ichigo, who had stopped in the meadow full of flowers.

A dagger floated down from the sky, and Ichigo grabbed it.

"I hope you enjoy life while it lasts," I said gloatingly. I jabbed with my spear, but Ichigo dodged me. I kicked her in the chest, and she flew over into the man-eating plant that attacked me the first day.

Ichigo screamed and thrashed, but that just made the plant madder.

She just wasn't very smart. The plant couldn't accept anything that was just given to it. It wanted its victims to be terrified. But, if you relaxed, the plant let you go.

The plant was designed to give the audience a good show.

Suddenly, I saw what could've been Tatiana's face when she came out of the womb. Scared.

I had to do this mercifully.

I went over and killed the plant.

Ichigo couldn't be saved. She had several gashes in her neck and chest. However, it would take a long time for her to die. The gashes were only oozing blood. Yes, she would bleed to death, but that could take hours.

In an instant, I forgave everyone who had done me wrong.

And that included Chaz. With tears in my eyes, I raised my spear and jabbed it into her chest.

Ichigo couldn't speak, but her eyes said everything.

_Thank you_

The trumpets blew and Claudius Templesmith's voice rang out through the arena.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you Sonia Fusco-Victor of District 5!"

**Back in District 5**

I stepped off the train. As soon as I stepped off, someone embraced me.

"I'm so, so sorry," Chaz said.

"It's-It's okay," I replied. "I'm sorry for hitting you." There was a purplish bruise on his cheek.

"I didn't want to leave you. But, I had to."

"Actually, it's a good thing. I didn't want Tatiana to see me in the games. It wouldn't be good for her."

"Who's Tatiana?"

"The baby I almost had," I whispered.

"Hey, Chaz?" my sister Soloane asked. "Your hogging my sister!" Soloane crushed me.

"No offence, but I didn't expect you to help Ichigo."

"Neither did I," I said.

"Sonia, I have something to ask you," Chaz said softly.

"Yeah?" I said slowly.

"Will you-will you marry me?"

I smiled.

"Aww," said half of District 5. Some kindergartners said, "_Eww.." _

"If you insist."

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" Soloane asked immediately.

_**Continued in **__**The 81**__**st**__** Hunger Games. **_


	15. Congratulations!

**Congratulations to J.C Kali for creating the winning tribute. If you liked this story, my story **_**Just Walk Away **_**is way better (in my opinion). Please read it! **

**It's a PJO story, and those books are the best in the world. **

**Relating to my life: I've been saving up for a video game for about two years, and I got $100 dollars from my grandma today. I have enough for the video game! Now, listen to my dad:**

**Two years ago:**

"**When you have enough money for one, you may get a DSi."**

**Today:**

"**You aren't going to spend all your money on the DSi!**

**The point of saving up for something is buying it when you have enough.**

**Congrats, J.C!**


End file.
